Sisters United Wizards at the DWMA?
by rikkichadwick97
Summary: What is Lucy was Maka's older sister and after their mothers disappearance goes to the DWMA with the strongest team in Fairy Tail? I do not own either Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. Warning: Really short chapters. Pairings include GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXPatti(with Happy as their "baby"), LizXKid, TsubakiXBlack*Star, SteinXMaire, and SoulXMaka.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters United**

**Wizards At The DWMA?**

**Chp. 1**

Lucy P.O.V.

_Wow. It's been a while since I've been back here. _

Maka P.O.V.

_Just another day at the boring DWMA. Although I have a feeling that something is different. _

Right as I thought that Stein said, " Okay class, this week we will be having 6 new students joining our class. We don't kniow their names yet, but be sure to give them a warm welcome."

_Hmmm, I wonder what the new students will be like?_

After class Soul, Liz, Kid, Patti, Tsubaki, and I were walking home when Black*Star ran up to us.

"Maka, you won't believe it!" he said excitedly.

"What now Black*Star?" I asked a little annoyed. Last time he said that he was showing me how much corn he could put in his ears.

"It's Lucy!" My ears perked up when I heard her name. "She's back!"

"What?! Where is She?!" Ishouted getting as excited as him.

"She just moved into the apartment down on Death Ave." Before he could even finish what he was saying I went running to find her.

As I was runnign away Soul called out "Who's Lucy?"

"She's my sister." I breathlessly called back.

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Is it good enough to contiune? Comment if you want more chapters.**

**-Rikkichadwick97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisters United**

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy P.O.V.

I just got to see Black*Star. He was a childhood friend. I haven't seen him in a while. After he left I started unpacking again.

After I was almost done unpacking Gray arrived. I didn't realize until I heard our bedroom door slam and I jumped 5ft. in the air.

"Gray, you scared me. Couldn't you at least tell me when you walk in the house instead of just barging in? What if I was changing?" I ranted before he kissed me to quiet me like he always has since we started dating.

Right in the middle of our kiss the door slammed open revealing…..Maka?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sisters United**

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy P.O.V.

Maka?! What are you doing here?!" I said shocked. I'm going to kill Black*Star. I told him not to tell her yet.

She merely responded "Who is this?" pointing to Gray.

"I asked you first." I said back childishly.

"Fine. Black*Star told me you were back so I came to talk to you. Now who is this guy you were kissing?"

"Lucy, who is this girl and how do you know her?" Gray asked confused.

_I have a lot of explaining to do. At least Gray was fully clothed._

"Gray, this is my little sister Maka. Maka, this is my boyfriend Gray." I introduced nervously.

_I hope Maka doesn't Maka-Chop people like she used to._

I have never told Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Jellal, or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter, about where I came from or anything about my past. Then I haven't seen Maka since the divorce of my mom and Spirit (I refuse to acknowledge him as any sort of fatherly figure).

"Maka let me explain. I came back because mama disappeared 7 years ago so I have to stay with Spirit. When she disappeared I knew they would send me back here so I ran away. I found a guild called Fairy Tail. They took me in and treated me like family. That's where I met my team, I'll iuntroduce them when the rest of them get here. But Maka, there's something else I need to tell you."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"We are all half-bloods. Half of my team are part weapon part wizard while the rest including me are part meister and part wizard. You are different though. You are part weapon part meister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisters United**

**Wizards At The DWMA?**

**Chapter 4**

Lucy P.O.V.

What?! How can that be?! I've never been a weapon! I've always been just a meister! Plus how can you be a wizard?!" she screamed hysterically.

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Calm down. The reason you are both meister and weapon is because you got one of each mama and Spirit. The reason I'm a wizard and meister is because I got both from mama."

"But mama wasn't a Wizard" she said.

"Yes she was. She never told Spirit but she was like me, half meister half wizard."

"How can that be?!" she said panicking again.

I held her close to me. "Maka, it's okay. It's perfectly normal. Like I said my whole team is full-of half breeds."

"Okay." She said calming down. "I need to tell my friends. It's best they know too, especially my partner."

"Okay. Come back anytime. I'll see you tomorrow at school. If you and your friends meet us by the stairs before school you can introduce me to your friends and I can introduce you to my team. I just as one thing."

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked.

"Don't tell anyone at the DWMA about us being part wizard except your friends."

"Totally." She said happily.

Then we hugged and said our goodbyes.

After Maka left Gray turned to me and said "Okay. Care to explain who that was and why you told her our secret."

I will tell you when Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Happy get here."

"Okay" he merely replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sisters United**

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Lucy, we're here." I heard Erza call out.

Dammit I didn't get any alone time with Gray. Well at least they didn't see us kissing. They still don't know that Gray and I are dating. Wait till Natsu hears what the room arrangements are.

"Gray's here too. We'll be out in a minute." I called back.

After Gray and I walked out we saw Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Happy, and enough bags to fill the whole living room up.

"So what about rooming arrangements?" Jellal asked.

"Well I thought we would room with our partners." I said nervously.

"But doesn't that mean you would have to room with Gray?" I nodded. "Why would you want to room with snowman here?" Natsu said pointing to Gray with his thumb.

Then all of a sudden Gray and Natsu got in each other's faces yelling insults at each other before Erza broke them apart like usual.

"Well that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you guys about." I nervously replied looking down at my feet.

"Okay but let's unpack first." Jellal said.

**Time Skip**

"Okay so what did you want to talk to us about Lucy?" Erza asked sitting on the couch between Natsu and Jellal while Happy sat on the arm of the chair next to Natsu. Gray and I sat in the love seat together.

"Well first of all Gray and I are dating." I said as Gray took my hand in his.

"What?!" Natsu and Happy shouted while Erza and Jellal sat there unfazed. I gave them a questionable look.

"We knew by the way you two acted when we would go on missions." Erza explained calmly.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Natsu screamed then glared at Gray and grabbed him by the collar and threatened "If you hurt her I will fucking kill you. You hear that stripper?"

"Wouldn't dream of it flame brain." Gray calmly replied which made me smile.

"Now what else did you want to tell us?" Jellal asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Well I think it's time I told you guys about my past." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sisters United **

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 6**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Really?" Jellal asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Erza said.

"No, I'm sure." I said confidently.

"Yay, story time." Happy yelled. Then Happy and Natsu sat on the carpet cross legged with their head in their hands which made me smile.

"Okay where do I start? Well before I was born Spirit, my "father" was a very rich business man. He went to school at the DWMA, where we will be going to school, and that's where he met my mama. When they had me she moved in with him. He was always choosing work over me so we never really got along. After he and mama had my little sister Maka his family disowned him and he lost all his money. This caused him to always go out drinking which led to him cheating on my mama. After like 12 years of that mama left Spirit taking me with her. Maka choose to stay here with her friends and her studies." I explained.

"How come we never met your mama then?" Happy asked.

"Because I didn't join Fairy Tail till after she disappered. When she disappered I ran away because I knew that they would send me back here. Then I met Natsu, joined Fairy Tail, met all you you, and well, you know the rest." I answered.

"Thank you for telling us this. I must have been hard for you, but may I ask if we could meet your family?" Erza asked.

"I planned for all of you to meet Maka and her friends tomorrow before school, but I don't know if you can meet Spirit because I refuse to see him or even let him know that I'm here." I said right before I yawned.

"Let's get going to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Gray said picking me up in his arms and carried me to bed. I heard the others heading toward his room grumbling the whole way.

"Goodnight Gray." I said kissing him.

"Goodnight Lucy." He said back as I cuddled up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisters United**

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 7**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Lucy, wake up." I heard Gray say but I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Lucy, don't you want to see your sister?" Erza said. That made me jump out of bed. Running all over my room to get ready and pushing everyone out of Gray and I's room (even Gray) so I could change. After I was ready Erza, Jellal, Gray and I jumped in Gray and I's white Lamborghini while Happy was flying Natsu behind as we found our way to the DWMA.

When we arrived we all looked up at the massive school with, what looked like, millions of stairs. We finally made it to the top (I used the help of my celestial spirit Horologium) I saw Maka who came up and hugged me as I hugged her back.

"This must be Maka." Jellal said.

"Yes. Maka, this is Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Happy," I said pointing to each of them as I said their name "and you know Gray."

"Yeah." She said glaring at Gray. "Well this is Liz, Kid, Patti, Tsubaki, you know Black*Star, and this is my partner Soul" she said pointing them out. I glared at her partner Soul. He didn't look like he was good enough for Maka.

"Okay, so you are all in the same classes as us." Maka said handing us our schedules.

"Good luck with Stein." Soul said walking away.

_That doesn't sound good._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sisters United**

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 8**

Lucy P.O.V.

When we walked into the classroom everyone was staring at us.

_Wow. This is awkward. I haven't been to school since I was like 12._

"Just stand here and when Professor Stein gets here he will give you your seating arrangements." Maka said walking to her seat.

"Who is this Stein guy?" Natsu asked.

Then a voice came from right behind us and said "That would be me. I am one of your teachers." I screamed and jumped back. You would too if you saw him. He had stiches all over his body and a giant screw in his head.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll only dissect you." He said menacingly. Gray then took the liberty of stepping in front of me to protect me. "It's just a joke (kind of). You must be the new students. May I ask your names?"

That's when Maka stepped in. "This is Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Jellal, and Erza. I think its best you don't scare them away."

"Okay Maka. Please take your seat. Now who is partnered with who and which one of you are meisters and which are weapons?" He asked.

"Happy and I are partners, Erza and Jellal are partners, and Lucy and Gray are partners. Lucy, Erza and I are meisters while Gray, Jellal, and Happy are our weapons." Natsu said confidently. He was never one to be scared easily.

"Good. Now sit in any empty seat as long as you sit with your partner." He said simply.

_He still scares me. Was he serious about dissecting us?!_

As soon as we sat down he started class.

***Time Skip***

"Okay, class is over. You have 5 min before your net teacher comes and starts next period." Stein said after he finished class.

_Wow. It sure seems like I didn't miss much._

After 5 min of talking with Maka and her friends we turned around as the next teacher cleared his throat. As soon as I turned around I regretted it.

_Spirit was one of our teachers!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sisters United **

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 9**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Lucy?" He said clearly in a state of shock.

"Good! He's in shock! Open a window! I'll make it if I jump!" I shouted getting up out of my seat running towards the window.

"Wait Lucy." Maka said holding my arm.

"What is it? I need to hurry and get out of here." I rushed.

"Just give him a chance. He changed a little since you and mama left." She tried to convince me.

"Changed my ass." I said before preparing to jump. Then all of a sudden something was clinging to my leg. I look down and I see Spirit. "Huh? What are you doing Spirit?" He would have never even thought about doing this before.

"I have changed. Papa loves you, Maka, and Mama. I swear." He said crying.

"Let go of me. If you loved us you would know that Mama disappeared and I ran away to be away from you." I yelled tears welling in my eyes.

Gray came up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wiped the tears away before they could fall and looked up at him. "Lucy, would you like to just leave."

"Yeah." I said as he put my arm around my shoulders as we and the rest of our team tried to leave before Spirit grabbed Gray's shoulder and turned him around.

"Who are you and what do you want with my Lucy?" Spirit asked menacingly.

"It's none of your business. Come on Gray. Let's go." I said and then we left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sisters United **

**Wizards at the DWMA?**

**Chapter 10**

Lucy P.O.V.

Right after we got out of the classroom Natsu turned around and asked, "Okay, who was that?"

"Are you really that stupid, retard?" Gray yelled.

"Like you have any room to talk ice princess." Natsu spat back.

"Stop it you two." Ezra said pulling them apart.

"Yeah. Let's just get Lucy home, okay?" Jellal asked.

"Fine." Natsu said pouting. Then right as we turned around to leave Professor Stein was in front of us. We all screamed and jumped back.

"So you're Lucy Albarn?" He asked.

"No. I'm Lucy Heartfilla." I replied.

"After what I saw back there I'm guessing my assumption is correct." He said pushing up his glasses.

"And what assumption would that be?" Jellal asked cautiously.

"That this is my other little God daughter." He said coming up to me and squeezing me tightly.

"What?!" We all yelled confused.

"Wait Lucy, you don't know your own Godfather?" Happy asked laughing.

"Spirit insisted on having his old meister as my Godfather but mama never let me meet him. Now I see why." I told them.

"So you hate Spirit more than Maka. I never thought I'd see the day." He said releasing me.

"Yeah. Well we got to bring Lucy home so…yeah. Bye." Natsu said as we all ran back home.


End file.
